Extension of Darkness
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Bakura had ruled the world and trapped our beloved heros under the face of the earth. Can they escape and rid of Bakura once and for all?
1. Prologue

Hello viewers. I'm back with a new story!! To start things off, this takes place after battle city when Bakura springs his trap and therefore succeeded with his plans of ruling the world. This prologue will explain. And in this story, everyone have their own body.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

Extension of Darkness

Prologue

Drip. Drip.

The cave water drips from the stalagmites above onto the damp cold ground in a repeating pattern over and over again.

Drip. Drip.

The dungeon cell was wet and cold. It also had a sour smelling odor, like the rotting flesh of long dead rats. What an unpleasant place to live in. But our hero didn't have a choice.

Yugi sat in the corner, hidden by the long shadows of darkness. His arms sore forever from thick heavy iron chains holding his limbs up. Dried mud caked on his face, covering most of it. He sat in the darkness, alone in his agony. Alone in his pain. He could still remember the destruction. And he could still remember everyone who was lost in the terrible smoke surrounding the collapsing building. Tea…..Tristen….even Mokuba. Lost forever by the hands of darkness and evil. Even Macari was gone. The horrible images of Bakura carrying her away to be his queen. He could still remember her cries for help. But no one dared to step in and help her.

Yugi shuts his eyes, trying to forget everything that had happen. But it was no use. The same scene kept repeating itself in his mind. It was like a nightmare, only it was real…….a never ending nightmare. He shook his head hard trying one again to keep the tears from pouring down his dirty face.

"Tea…Tristen…." he managed to choke out. "Come back!!!!!!" he yelled into the darkness around him as he rattled his chains so hard, it hurts. No body answered him. He could still hear his voice echoing down the dungeon.

He couldn't help it so he began to cry. The crystalline droplets spattered once it touches the damp ground. His friends, his family, and everything he had once own had been destroyed and taken away that very same day. Yami was also gone, gone along with the puzzle. Along with the rest of everything.

He looked up and around the other empty cells. The cells where Joey and Seto has once been. Just looking at the cells brought back flooding memories. Mostly when guards had came down and dragged them away. His pleas and cries for them to stop still rang in his ears. His friends being dragged away was not a pretty sight at all. Joey's cries and Seto demanding them to set him free. Those were the last time he had seen or heard his beloved friends and/or rival.

He didn't care what happens to him as long as it means everyone else was safe but he knew they were gone, never coming back. He didn't care about the rotten smell or the dirty cell. He just wants everything to be normal again. But that will never happen again for all he knew. Hope just seems to have vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind for him to hold on to. Everything he ever owned and everyone he ever cared for was taken from him by someone just beyond those concrete walls.

Yugi was right. Beyond those walls lies a person who holds a powerful force. A dark and evil force that wants to rule all. In that room there was no smelling odor or wet grounds. There was a sweet smelling aroma filling the air with red velvet carpentry filling the cold floor.

"You'll pay for all you've done, Bakura." Yugi choked out in the dark. He knew Bakura was powerful and he knew it won't be easy to beat him. But what poor Yugi didn't know was that even though Bakura was extremely powerful he did have a weakness but what is it???

End of Prologue

So what do you think of it?? So now Bakura rules the world. If there's anything in this chapter or the next following chapters that might offence you then please forgive me. And so that's the prologue. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	2. Bakura's Rise, Prince of Darkness

A/N: It's has been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry! Hehe, writer's block can be so evil sometimes, you know. Here's chapter one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I only own "Macari". That is it. Thank you.

Chapter One: **Bakura's Rise, Prince of Darkness**

Macari wept quietly, afraid someone would hear. She was dressed in a dark black long sleeved shirt with gold embroidery. A long black skirt hang stretches just above her ankles. She had long cape trailing her from behind attached to her shirt collar. She also had a gold crown sitting on top of her head.

And all this time, she was defending Bakura. She truly had thought he hadn't gone evil but indeed he had. The gold crown slipped over her head about to fall down but she catches it and returns it to its position.

For my queen, Bakura had said. 'For my queen? For my queen? If she is truly indeed his so call "queen" then why is he locking her in her room? What kind of king would lock their queen up? A dark and evil one', Macari thought bitterly. The room was lit with cream color candles burning a sweet smelling aroma.

She shuts her eyes and raises her hands to her face covering it. 'It happened so fast', Macari thought. No one knew what was happening. All they think about was to escape and that was what led them to his trap. Just like offering yourself to a hungry tiger. One minute everything was normal and she was with her friends then the next she was hauled away by Bakura.

Suddenly there was a loud sound as the key slide into the hole and the door opened. Bakura walked in and greets her with one of his evil smile which she thought was extremely creepy. He was dressed in a black shirt and long black pants with a cape very much like Macari's attached to the shirt collar. It of course was also embroidered with gold silk thread.

Marcari steps back as he advance in closer. "Well my dear, having fun are you not?" he said in his accent.

"You took away my friends, my family, and everything else away from me and I'll never forgive you for it!" she hissed at him, disgusted.

"A bit angry, are we?" he said softly. Macari knew he was trying to keep his cool in front of her.

"Where are my friends? Take me to them! I never wanted to be your queen!" she screamed at him. She bolted for the open door only to be grabbed by him.

She uttered a cry of pain as it shot up her arm.

Bakura pulled her toward him and soon they were face to face. "Get use to it and you will serve as my queen. Disobey me and I'll throw you out. As for your little friends..."

"Please! Please! Tell me...please..." She had sunk to the ground below his feet still weeping. She looked up at him, red eyed. "Please...take me to them..."

He pulled his foot back and kicked her in the side sending her flying a couple of feet from her previous spot. Macari yelled in pain and grabbed her side hoping the pain would ease.

Bakura made his way to her and peer down at his "queen". "So what do you want to be? My queen or a pathetic good for nothing worthless dog? If it's a dog then stay where you are and continue to drown your misery in your tears. So stay down at your master's feet. My feet. You look good like that."

Macari knew being a dog was so much better than being his queen. But she didn't reply and instead looked away, afraid he'll kick her again or worse. She just wishes he'll go away and leave her alone. It didn't happen. He was still there, observing her cry...What? It makes him happy to see someone in pain or crying or tortured or something like that.

"I chose you to be my queen for a reason, you know," he replied when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah to torture me maybe," she answered.

Bakura pulled into a thinking face with his hand on his chin. "Well yeah, that too. When I was defeated by Yugi and thrown aside, you help me to become stronger and now I'm the most powerful being in the world. And besides, torturing someone is fun and it helps me get through the day."

"I did it for Ryou! I didn't know you'll take control over him and rule the world! And besides if I'm your queen then why are you locking me in this room?"

"Can't have my queen running about, can we? And I just thought you'll make a great queen and who knows, you'll help me get stronger and help me rule the world! I am now prince of darkness and ruler of the world!" He yelled throwing the disgust back at her.

"Please just take me to my friends," she plea.

"They were never your friends!" He roared. "You betrayed them, remember? Betrayed them to help me."

Macari's eyes widen in horror. "No! No! I didn't! I didn't..."

Bakura chuckled and turned toward the wooden doors. "Think about it my dear queen. You have a lot to learn. A lot." With that he left without saying another word. Then the wooden door shut trapping her inside her room once again.

Macari was still on the ground crying. She hadn't moved an inch. 'I did betray my friends...I didn't mean to...I really didn't...' she thought. 'Did I?'

"Wait!" she cried out to him.

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"Why did you even wanted a queen in the first place?" she asked as she breathed in heavily.

He shrugged. "Almost every king on television has one. What? I saw it on TV!"

o.O

Then he turned and left. As Bakura left Macari's room, he turned to the guards at the corner. "You there, make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, your Excellency."

The "prince of darkness" swiftly turned and walked away. 'She should be grateful I didn't finish her off. No matter, my power grows stronger with each soul trapped in the shadow realm. And she doesn't know how much help she giving me. So keeping that girl is a bit of help. But of course she'll be strip of her crown and her little queen title if she disobey me', he thought.

Then Bakura laughed an evil laugh. A laugh that only darkness can truly create. It echoes down the halls and into Macari's room. She could still hear the laugh even though her hands are trying to block the terrible sound from entering her ears.

Late that night...

Macari was wide awake that night. She tossed and turns on the bed. Even with all its satin sheets and silky cloth covering her bed, Macari felt even worse.

She sat up in bed hugging her legs and looking out the window. The moon was accompanied by stars surrounding it. The full moon shines it bright moonlight on her.

That was like us. Always surrounding each others like the stars and the moon. But it was too late...

Macari shook her head rapidly. She was sure she was wide awake. She turned to her right and hopped off the bed. She threw on her hood and started for the door.

She waited a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness then started off again. She reached out and her hand touches the metal knob. Macari shivers as the coldness of the knob crawled up her arm. Macari turn the knob slowly. She heard a soft click and to her surprise, it was unlocked.

'Well, that's strange...' she thought.

Macari looked around the hall to see if there were any guards ready to pop out from behind the door and bust her at any moment. She hesitated for a moment to make sure. There was complete silence. She tiptoed out the door then closed it behind her. Macari took a deep breath and started on her mission to the cells deep below her feet. Fear clouded her mind but she was determined to complete her quest.

Macari took the route to the right of her bedroom and soon came to a dark set of stairs. 'This must be it' she thought. She waved her hands out slowly searching for the walls. She found it wet and damp with cave water. It was no real surprise to her since like everyone knows only Bakura would keep his prisoners in a cave as dark and filthy as this. Macari struggled to walk down the steps, brushing away spider webs.

Green moss like fungus grew big enough to be visible on the walls. Wild untended weeds poked it way up the dirt ground leaving cracks in the process.

Macari reached up and grabbed a brightly lit torch that was sitting in its metal cone like standard. She thought she'll throw up when she encountered the dead rats. Ants were everywhere. They scurried away as Macari advanced in closer. She could make out the metal bars on the cells now. The determined teen journeyed further in, deep in the heart of the cells itself.

Yugi slowly turned his head in the darkness and slightly moaned. The bright torch seems to flickered out at him like a flashlight. 'Oh no. They're coming for me' he thought. He exhaled and waited for his "visitor" to come and take him away forever. The minutes ticked by seem like hours.

He heard his name finally being whispered out to him. "Yugi?"

Yugi didn't open his eyes. He thought he had no reason to. He thought it's going to be all over soon and besides, he was far too weak to even try and open them.

Macari recognized her friend sitting the shrouds of shadows and ran to him, didn't caring how much noise she makes. She collapses on the side of the bars and tried to reach her friend on the inside but her arms were too short to do so. So she decided to wake him, thinking he was asleep or something.

"Yugi? Please wake up. It's me, Macari. I'm here to save you."

Macari didn't know if he even heard and at that moment she had no idea how to even open the cell. "Macari..," Yugi whispered out.

"Yugi! It's me. Don't worry! I'll get you out of this horrid place! Whatever you do, don't close your eyes!"

Macari quickly stood up and started to search frantically for anything she can find to open the cell with. To her amazement, she found a strand of keys hanging from its metal ring on the wall. She ran to it and rips it off the rusty old nail it was hanging from.

There were small keys, big keys, even keys with funny looking shapes on them. 'There must be one in here for every cell door or something,' Macari thought angrily as she continues to fumble and fit every key into the key hole.

She heard a soft click as the round silver key prop into place. The large metal door swings open. Macari rushed to catch the door before it can slam itself into the bars. She somehow managed to get the huge chains off of Yugi's limbs.

"Let go of me," said Yugi. Macari stop in her track as she tried to stand Yugi on his feet, with an arm around her shoulder.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I said let go of me," Yugi repeated. "You betrayed us all...You're on darkness's side."

"No! I didn't do it...Please, Yugi. I'm here to save you and Joey. And Seto too! Please Yugi... believe me," she plea him.

Yugi looked at her, wondering if he could trust the girl or if she's going to betray him again. And she's really taking him to his doom. "Fine, one more chance." he said finally.

Macari was relieved she had regain trust in him again. She took his arm and guided him out of the cell. She tried to hang on to Yugi with her other hand still holding the torch. But Yugi suddenly froze. "Joey and Seto...they're gone, Macari."

"No, they're not. I overheard some guards talking about Bakura taking them away to another cell so you'll be all separated. There's still hope, Yugi. Trust me."

She led him further in the cave. It was filled with twists and turns like one big maze. It was also total darkness. Her clothes were filled with mud and her hair was drenched with cave water. She saw another brightly lit torch on one end of the wall and walked toward it, being careful not to drop her friend.

As she and Yugi came closer, the room brightens with help from her torch. Just a few feet away from them on the ground were Joey and Kaiba. "Joey! Kaiba!" she said as she gently set Yugi on the floor.

"Macari, is that you?" asked Joey on the ground.

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to save you and Kaiba. So hang on, guys." She grabbed the ring of keys from her waist. She thought she'll need them later and indeed she does. After many difficult try, Macari got Joey's cell door open and she sprung in to release him of his chains.

"There. These chains are off you, Joey," Macari said. She set him on his feet and exits his cell. She came over to Kaiba's and reached for the keys she hasn't tried yet. The door clicked open after the second key. The heavy chains slide off his hands.

"Now, we have to get out of here before Bakura suspects something," Macari said in a hurry since time was a wasting. Joey was helping Yugi stand up but, Kaiba remained in place in his cell.

"Kaiba! Let's go!" she yelled at him. "We don't have much time!"

He still remained in place. "Moku..ba...gone..."

She sat down on her legs and looked at him. "I know and I'm very sorry but, all of us lost someone we loved. I know it isn't fair so we have to get out of here and hope one day, Bakura's rein of king is over."

"Bakura," Kaiba hissed at the mention of the name. "Fine, I'll come."

"Great. Now let's go!" She and her three friends quickly found the way out. They climb the steps Macari had encountered earlier while coming to her friend's rescue.

They tiptoed when they got to the top of the staircase and made their way to her bedroom. "Ok now what?" asked Joey when they came to the door to her bedroom.

Macari closed her eyes, concentrating real hard, trying to remember what way they had went when Bakura had dragged her from the outside in. "It's left! Let's go!"

The three followed the leading girl. They soon came to pair of giant doors. "This is it!" Macari said, relieved she didn't took the three the wrong way. She twists the knob with all the strength she had left. She soon hears the click she was waiting for. She pushed the door open and a gust of cold night wind rushed to her face, greeting her. She inhaled deeply; happy to be outside again instead of being all cooped up in her little room. Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi made it outside and down the steps of the huge castle.

She turned and looked at the trio of duelists. "This is it...you have to go now,"

Joey looked surprised. "But aren't you coming with us, Macari? We made it. We can't leave you behind now."

"No, if I'm gone it will raise suspicion and Bakura might even send his men out to find and capture us again. And we'll be right where we all started," she said.

"But-" Joey said starting to protest.

"No!" yelled Macari.

He became silent and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Joey. But this way, you'll be safer." said Macari when she realized she hurt her friend's feelings.

"Thank you, Macari," Yugi choked out.

"No problem, Yugi, no problem at all," she replied. She glanced over at Kaiba. "Don't worry, Kaiba, Bakura will get what he deserves. I promise."

He just merely shut his eyes and looked away. "Good bye, my friends," she said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Good bye, Macari," said Joey.

"Yeah, good bye," said Yugi as they close in for a last hug.

"How nice. The little gang is together again," hissed a cold but yet familiar voice behind them. "And you, my so call queen."

The hug broke and the four looked up and found it was no other than Bakura himself.

End of chapter one

A/N: Do you guys like it? I laughed at this chapter for no reason at all. Yeah, I'm twisted and evil, yeah, I know. So will they get captured again? Or will they escaped? And will I stop laughing like an evil mastermind? No, I'm just kidding. Hehe, RR please. It means a lot if you do. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you. I only own "Macari".


End file.
